


Figuring it out

by NerdyNobody



Category: N.E.R.D.S. - Michael Buckley
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character, Trans Matilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNobody/pseuds/NerdyNobody
Summary: I transed her gender and NOBODY CAN STOP ME
Kudos: 6





	Figuring it out

Matilda knew one thing. All of her life, something felt off. At first she thought it was something to do with her parents. How they were always fighting and getting worse and worse. And after she joined the NERDS, it got worse and so she started....acting out. At least that's how her cheerleader friend had explained it. She had started wearing messy, baggy, boyish clothes, and mussing up her hair like she got mugged. And when she did something just felt....right. Once again she attributed it to how her parents were now paying attention to her more and their fighting lessening with it. So she continued on, acting quite a lot like her brothers rather than any other girl, and it felt right. She even wanted to cut her hair, begged her parents to let her. She got a scolding when her mom caught her trying to shave her head on her own. Probably for the better, it would have looked horrible.

But recently she had been seeing things. Been made aware of things that.....that she had never even knew existed before. It had started when her oldest brother had started sneaking out with some boy some days. She caught him of course asking who the other boy was, and her brother confessed to her that he was....gay. She didn't even know what that meant before he explained it. And of course she was fine with that, she didn't even know why it would seem "weird" to date a boy instead of a girl. But he seemed to really feel strong about it, so she decided to look it up and investigate more. But that was completely offset when she found out there was a whole line of this stuff! Lgbt it was called. And looking into it, she was drawn to the "t" in particular. Transgender.

She was confused about it at first. Girls being boys, boys being girls, it all took a bit of reading for puzzle pieces that had been loose all her life to start clicking into place bit by bit. And finally "she" realized.

He was a boy.

And that's why Matilda, or Mat as he much preferred to be called now, was more nervous than anything had ever made him. He was in a private room that his teammates along with Brand and Holiday had come into at her call. She could tell every one of them were worried for her. She hardly ever sounded like she did now.

"Alright, Matilda. What do you need us all for? Is something wrong?" Holiday asked, as gently as ever. 

"Yeah, you sound realllly tense." Julio chimed in, the rest of her teammates nodding and giving out their own agreements. Mat gripped at the ends of his shirt while chewing his lip, trying to figure out how exactly to word this all.

"Uh, well....you know how I've always hated girly stuff?" He asked awkwardly. Everyone blinked.

"Well obviously. You can't go a day without saying something about it." Ruby said, cocking a brow. She could tell there was something serious brewing there, however, so she did her best to not sound stiff or annoyed. 

"Well, uh....I kinda....found out there was a reason for that. Like, I always thought I just hated it cause it was too cutesy or gross or whatever, or maybe it was my brothers, o-or maybe even just something to cope with my parents divorcing.....but with all that, I always felt more comfortable doing or wearing boy things. Really comfortable. Before everything, I used to wear stuff like dresses and whatever, but it never felt completely right. Not deep down. And then recently I started seeing some things and kinda saw things that made me realize things and uh...I just..." Mat trailed off, his entire body crunching inwards. Honestly it was the first time he had felt so terrified. Terrified of what the ones closest to him would think.

"You don't have to hide anything, Matilda. We're not going to burn you at the stake." Brand said, tilting his head. It hurt to see how the poor kid seemed so scared of whatever it was.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be ok. As long as you're not, like, moving or anything." Duncan agreed.

"No! I'm not moving." Mat immediately said before sighing. She needed to do it. She needed this. "It's just that....I'm....not Matilda. I'm....I'm Mat. I'm a boy. I'm trans." She finally got out, closing her eyes and ready for the worst.

One could almost hear crickets chirping in the room. Everyone was staring at her in absolute confusion or shock, but definitely nothing negative. Even the ever knowing Ruby had been sent for a loop by this statement. The adults had more of an idea, but the kids?

"Uh...trans?" Jackson asked, confused.

"Like, I was born a girl with the body of a girl but I'm actually a boy, and...I-I...ugh...it's really hard to say." Mat said, peeking an eye open. 

"It's ok, Mat. You don't have to say anything more. In simple terms for everyone, you want to be called Mat and referred to as male?" Holiday said. Mat opened her eyes to look at them, relaxing but still nervous as she slowly nodded. Julio, notably, had bug eyes.

"You can do that? That's so cool!" He exclaimed, making Mat blink in shock at his now apparent excitement. "You're like a transformer!" 

"I'm going to have to research this a little bit." Duncan said, scratching his head slightly. Mat was a boy....but somehow? He didn't think this changed his affections in the slightest. 

"Well, this is obviously really important to you, Mat. So you should know this doesn't change anything. You're still you, whether you're a girl or a boy or...like a wildebeest or something. So no need to worry." Ruby said, sending Matilda a very rare smile.

"Do you know what this means?" Jackson asked, practically trembling in his seat.

"No, what?" Mat asked, confused.

"BOYS CLUB!!!!" He cried, jumping up to go around and grab Mat, twirling the newly proclaimed boy around. Ruby only looked somewhat annoyed at that.

"Alright, settle down. Since the announcement is done, boys club will have to wait. We have a mission in a minute and we have to get to the bus." Brand said, gaining a round of whines from the boys, excluding Mat, who was still sitting in shock that it had went so well.

It didn't take long for everyone to get up and file out, just like they always would, like nothing had changed but the new knowledge of Mat's gender. And a possibility of a boys club. Before Mat stepped out, however, he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back into the room. He looked up to see Brand, rubbing his neck and looking away.

"Um, are you ok?" Mat asked, his stomach sinking for a moment. 

"I'm fine. I just wanted you to know....I'm uh...I'm....I'm proud of you. It takes a strong person to be able to come out like that, I know." He said, as awkward giving compliments as he ever was. Mat's brows furrowed.

"Wait are you....." The boy trailed off, but slowly grinned, tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Boss." He said, giving Brand a short hug before pulling away and rushing off. Maybe he would cry for a little bit when he got home for all the support he got. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I transed her gender and NOBODY CAN STOP ME


End file.
